Alergia
by Pitukel
Summary: Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas la primavera, su alergia al polen lo ponían enfermo, resulta curioso que precisamente no tuviera otra chica de la que enamorarse salvo una que tenía una floristería. Bendita su suerte ya que esta le ayudará a acercarse a ella en una misión donde parece que todo el mundo sabe lo que siente antes de poder saberlo siquiera él mismo.


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

** - OoC (intento que no pero siempre se cuela algo)**

** -Crack**

** -¿Palabras algo fuertes?**

**Pareja principal: Kiba/ Ino.**

**Secundaria: Shikamaru/ Temari.**

** Gaara/ Hinata.**

**-**_*lalalalala (pensamientos)_

** -***lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Menudo día llevaba, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas la primavera.

No porque fuera la estación del amor y viera al caminar a todas las parejas abrazaditas y tomadas de la mano, que por supuesto también le daba su repelús tantos cariñitos, su Clan no era dado a tales muestras de cariño en publico.

Tampoco era el aumento disimulado de la temperatura, prefería el calor al frío, nada de esas dos cosas, lo que odiaba de la primavera eran sus flores.

Como Inuzuka, su olfato era uno de los mejores de entre la aldea, que pudiera olerlo todo cinco veces más incrementado que la media de personas era una bendición y una condena a partes iguales.

Uno de los pros de su olfato era poder adivinar cuando su compañera de equipo hacia algo de comer en su cocina en la mansión Hyuuga, lo cual siempre era un deleite para sus fosas nasales o percibir por el olor corporal de la gente su estado de animo. La de veces que se había librado de la ira de Sakura en su modo psicópata por culpa de Naruto o los apodos de Sai.

Los contras era que por eso mismo podría oler cuando alguien estaba excitado, y eso verdaderamente asqueroso.

La primavera con sus flores inundaba la aldea por completo, ningún rincón se libraba de su perfume y él con su nariz lo percibía por cinco veces más.

¡Y el colmo era que le tenía alergia al polen! ¿Suerte? Ni hablar, señora Amaterasu no fue amable ni benevolente con su genética al regalarle semejante alergia a alguien como él.

Estornudó por perdida cuanta de nuevo.

-¡Ahg! Akamaru, esto me sobrepasa. –Se sorbió los mocos por la nariz al no llevar ningún pañuelo consigo. Su compañero canino le gimió preocupado al ver a su amo. –Lleguemos cuanto antes al campo de entrenamiento, ya deben de estar allí.

Cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento de encontró solamente a Hinata allí acompañada de Shino.

-¡Hey buenas a los dos!

-Buenos días Kiba, Akamaru.

Shino solamente asintió, era parco en palabras y ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Lo conocía desde la escuela, a ambos, ya se sabía las manías y gustos de ellos y viceversa.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-No, Ino y Shikamaru no han llegado aun.

-Mira que Hokage-ramen dijo puntualidad, porque es con prisa.

Hinata sonrió tapándose tímidamente con la mano, con ese carácter tan refinada y sumiso solo hacia que él y Aburame se empeñaran tanto en protegerla prácticamente hasta del mismo aire que respiraba, parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana.

-No llegan tarde, nosotros cuatro solamente hemos llegado antes de la hora acordada.

-¿Y eso?

-Quería verificar que los insectos elegidos para la misión estaban en buen estado para no fallar, me desperté temprano para revisarlos minuciosamente antes de venir. Acabé antes de lo pensado y llegué el primero.

-Yo tenía que notificarle a mi padre que me marchaba e ir de paso al mercado para abastecerme de suministros para el viaje. –Se agachó para coger algo de su mochila. –Te compré esto. Se que eres alérgico al polen y esta temporada del año no te sienta bien.

Le entregó una mascarilla médica.

No creía posible que existiera alguien tan atento al bienestar de los demás como su compañera de equipo, ponía el bien de todos antes que ponerlo sobre si misma lo que conllevaba a verla lastimada tanto física como sentimentalmente muchas veces.

Todo el mundo creía por como la trató Naruto en la lucha contra Madara que se quedaría con ella, que al fin correspondería los sentimientos de la Hyuuga que dejó en el pasado correr como si nada.

Fallaron por completo, solo demostraba en batalla lo agradecido que estaba de que ella le quisiera aun sabiendo sobre su inquilino Kyubi desde siempre, pero nadie le podía quitar de la cabeza a Sakura.

Le dio una respuesta tras mucho tiempo, rechazándola de la manera más suave y amable que pudo para no dañarla, sin éxito en el intento.

Su amiga lloró por semanas sin querer salir de su cuarto.

Como sintió ganas de ponerle la cara del revés al rubio al verla sufrir de semejante manera, por suerte pudo controlarse o estaría entre rejas por intento de homicidio contra el líder de la aldea.

De eso ya pasó dos años y medio.

-Toma. –Shino le puso en mano unas gafas de sol como las suyas. –El polen te puede entrar en los ojos e irritarlos.

-Muchas gracias chicos.- Se colocó ambos elementos. -¿Qué tal me sientan?

-Pareces un terrorista. –Se dio media vuelta viendo como Ino se acercaba a ellos junto a un cansado Shikamaru tirando de una carro de madera lleno de cajas. – Si no te conociéramos podríamos confundirte con un sospechoso. –Le guiñó un ojo coquetamente como siempre hacia. –Un atractivo sospechoso.

-Qu…que tonterías dices. –Por primera vez en su vida tartamudeó como lo habría hecho Hinata ante Naruto cuando era una niña. –Mejor vámonos ya, cuanto antes nos vayamos antes llegaremos.

Acercó a Akamaru al carro y saco de este un arnés para colocárselo, su parte en la misión era llevar el carro con lo que necesitan, más bien llevarlo Akamaru porque él poco hacia aparte de darle agua y refrescarle en el camino.

-¿Es mucho peso para ti?- El animal le negó con la cabeza. –De todas maneras, si te cansas dímelo y pararemos a descansar un rato.

Todos emprendieron rumbo hacia Suna, un caldeado viaje de tres días a la capital del Viento.

El viaje trascurría sin problemas, no parecía haber indicios de emboscada por los alrededores, o al menos eso había dicho la peliazul al revisar los alrededores con su Byakugan.

Los calados del grupo, Shikamaru y Shino iban a la cabeza del grupo en un confortable silencio, uno con la vista plenamente al frente y el otro mirando distraídamente las nubes con gesto aburrido.

Las chicas cerraban el grupo estando ambas en la retaguardia, hablando animadamente de los cotilleos de la aldea, más bien Ino hablaba y Hinata escuchaba y aportaba su opinión.

Kiba al lado de su canino amigo las escuchaba sin otra cosa que hacer.

-¿Te has enterado Hina?

-¿Sobre que?

-¡¿No lo has oído?! -Hinata inclinó la cabeza dudosa. –Veo que no, mejor, así te lo cuento yo.

-Sakura se le declaró seriamente a Sasuke.

-No lo sabia, en mi familia no se suele hablar de los pleitos de la gente.

-Bueno por donde iba, resulta que al declararse pasó por allí Lee y al escucharlo se puso algo así como histérico- deprimido, le dijo a Sakura que porqué Sasuke si él nunca la vio ni la supo valorar. Ella como sabes no suele hacerle mucho caso y no fue la excepción pero la mala suerte es que era la hora de la comida y Naruto se dirigía a Ichiraku, al ver a Lee en semejante estado se acercó por simple curiosidad.

La peliazul se levó las manos a la boca sorprendida.

-Un cuarteto amoroso.

-No precisamente. Naruto se puso que echaba humo y junto con Lee le pidieron explicaciones, Sakura no tuvo mejor idea que decirles que ella no podría enamorarse de un adicto al ramen como Naruto y que Lee siempre le causó un poco de grima.

-Oh… eso fue muy cruel, no debería de haberles dicho eso.

-Alegó que estaba enfadada, que no pensó lo que decía porque obviamente ahora el ambiente esta tenso entre todos ellos.

-Puedo imaginarlo pero, estar enfadada no es motivo para herir los sentimientos de otra persona, menos cuando esta te quiere dar su corazón.

Kiba sonrió orgullosamente, sabia que la Hyuuga diría algo así, se imaginaba que ahora mismo estaría con las manos tomadas junto a su pecho preocupada por ellos.

Efectivamente acertó en su deducción, al virar el rostro para atrás la encontró como pensó.

-_Es como un libro abierto._

_ -_Déjame terminar, después de todas esas confesiones dolorosas para Naruto y Lee, Sasuke le dio una respuesta, ¿Sabes cual fue? –Hinata le negó con la cabeza. –Te lo diré con sus mismas palabras.

_Tú a mi no me gustas, antes no lo hacías, ahora al ver que piensas de los demás nunca lo harás._

-No se si sentir que se lo merece por la crueldad que tuvo con los chicos o sentir pena por ella.

-Yo digo que se aguante.

-Pero yo creía que erais amigas.

-Y lo somos tontina, pero también tenemos rivalidad entre las dos desde la niñez.

El Inuzuka hizo memoria de sus días en la academia, recordaba a todos sin problemas, Hinata miraba desde las sobras y sonrojada hasta las orejas a un escandaloso Naruto que no paraba de decir una tontería tras otra retando siempre a Sasuke.

Shino sentado siempre silencioso escuchando la lección y solamente con sus gafas de sol, de niño no se tapaba de semejante manera como ahora.

Chouji comía y comía patatas fritas de extraños sabores en clase a escondidas de Iruka junto a un vago y perezoso Shikamaru que se pasaba las horas de clase enteras cabeceando en su sitio o mirando por la ventana.

Y por ultimo como la rubia había dicho estaban ella y Sakura en constantes trifulcas por ver quien era mejor, competían en clase por ver quien aprendía antes alguna técnica común, quien era más bonita o inteligente, pero sobre todo quien llamaba más la atención del Uchiha.

Triste agonía para el pobre Sasuke a tan temprana edad.

Realmente siempre estaban discutiendo, incluso en la actualidad sus personalidades infantiles salían a la luz para competir dejando la madurez de mujeres adultas a un lado, mirando impotentes sin poder hacer nada

¿Cuál fue la ultima pelea que presencio de ellas? Algo sobre quien de ambas era más atractiva, quien estaba más buena.

Le preguntaron a todo el conocido que veía que les contestara, incluso a él lo hicieron pero al estar en ese momento paseando con Hinata, esta le aconsejó ser neutral o saldría golpeado.

Hizo muy bien al hacerle caso a la Hyuuga porque esa misma tarde pudo ver como Sakura golpeaba a Chouji por decir que elegía a Ino o en el otro caso como era golpeado Lee al decir que por supuesto era Sakura.

Pero ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, ¿Qué habría respondido si Hinata no le hubiera dicho nada?

Miró disimuladamente para atrás viendo a la parte femenina del grupo hablar tranquilamente caminado pero sin quitar la guardia de los alrededores por si acaso los acechaban.

Cuando quería Yamanaka podía ser tranquila, la serenidad y tranquilidad en la voz en esa conversación se lo mostraba, también era profesional, ahora era una de las mejores Ninja médicos de la aldea junto a Sakura y Hinata que estaba comenzando. Amable con todo el mundo cuando no le buscaban las cosquillas por supuesto.

Bajó un poco más la mirada observando su cuerpo, un pecho estándar, no demasiado grande como su compañera de equipo pero no plana como Sakura, era entre medias, perfectos. Y su vientre plano, su ombligo descaradamente al descubierto.

Sus piernas largas y esbeltas apenas cubiertas por la falda morada y las medias de rejilla a medio muslo captaban su curiosidad, todo su cuerpo era por lo que podía ver apretado por el entrenamiento.

Impresionante.

Y de lo único que tal vez Sakura puede presumir es de su llamativo color de pelo y sus ojos verdes, pero Ino también podía competir con eso, su larguísimo pelo largo y rubio y sus ojos azules eran poco comunes en la aldea por lo que era una chica exótica de las pocas que hay.

Sin duda habría elegido a Ino esa vez, era mucha más guapa y atractiva.

Sorprendido por el rumbo repentino de sus pensamientos negó repetidas veces con ansiedad la cabeza hasta el punto de golpearse con la carreta.

-Mierda… duele… -Akamaru gimió lastimeramente preocupado por su amo. –No pasa nada Akamaru, estoy bien.

Continuó caminando junto al can escuchando aun la conversación de ellas.

-Si ya has dejado de lado tu acoso por Sasuke…

-¡Yo no lo acosaba!

-_No, por supuesto que no. –_No pudieron evitar pensar lo mismo tanto Kiba como Hinata al escucharla.

-Lo que quería decir es que, si ya no te interesa Sasuke, ¿Quién lo hace ahora?

-Uhhh, pues en un principio creía que podría ser Sai, pero admitámoslo, esta muy crudo en esto de sentimientos y no es mi tipo al fin y al cabo, luego pensé que tal vez Chouji, pero solo piensa en comer y no me gusta ser ignorada por un bufed libre así que descartado del todo. Me gustaría un chico como el tuyo.

-¿Co…como el mío?

-Si, solo te mira a ti, no tiene ojos para otra cosa que no seas tú, pone tu felicidad sobre la suya y aun que sea una relación a distancia se esfuerza en mantenerla, un chico fiel a ti a pesar de estar casi día y noche acosado por otras chicas… Eso quiero, un chico que me considere su mundo.

-Viéndolo así, si que es romántico.

-Por eso mismo, además si el sentimiento es mutuo en igual proporción ya ni te cuento, pero que te voy a decir a ti de esto si ya lo sabes, ¿eh? – Rió al ver a su amiga ponerse colorada y esquivarle la mirada para chocar sus dedos. –No te pongas tan vergonzosa, muchas en la aldea te envidian.

-Dejemos mi vida de lado por favor… -Tomó un poco de valor respirando una ociosa bocanada de aire. -¿Qué tipo de chico te gustaría?

-Muy buena pregunta, me gustaría un chico moreno, de piel algo bronceada, ojos oscuros, fuerte pero amable y cariñoso, con don de gentes y que se le den bien los animales.

Kiba captó en el ambiente como el olor de Hinata era diferente ahora, más acido, ese aroma solo significaba que estaba sorprendida, pero ¿sorprendida de que? ¿De lo que busca su amiga en un hombre?

Eso no era para tanto ponerse de tal manera, por no decir que todo lo que Ino buscaba no podía existir en un solo hombre, demasiadas cualidades en una misma persona.

-_Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ella… nadie. –_Estaba enfadado por la idea de imaginarse a Yamanaka abrazada con otro tío por la aldea. Le ardía la sangre simplemente pensar en eso. -_¡¿Y a mí porqué me molesta que ella se eche novio?!_

De nuevo se puso a farfullar por lo bajo y a negar con la cabeza. Menudo viaje le esperaba si iba a ser todo el rato así.

Cuando anocheció decidieron acampar escondidos entre la maleza para refugiarse de los ojos ajenos, las chicas fueron en busca de leña para la hoguera, mientras ellos preparaban los cazos para la cena.

La comida se desenvolvió sin problemas y una vez terminaron se limpiaron las cosas en el riachuelo junto a ellos y nombraron a Inuzuka como el primero en hacer la guardia.

-Dentro de dos horas me llamas para hacer mi parte de ronda. –Shino se subió a lo alto de un árbol metido en su saco como las crisálidas dispuesto a dormir. –Buenas noches.

-Bien entonces. – Se quedó mirando su forma de dormir en la intemperie, aun no se acostumbraba a verlo dormir así. – _Bicho raro._

-Nosotras también nos vamos a dormir ya. -Les dejaron por cortesía la tienda de campaña grande. Hinata se despidió con la mano tímidamente antes de entrar, Ino antes de imitarla dirigió su mirada a Kiba sentado frente al fuego. –Buenas noches guapo terrorista, feliz vigilia.

Sin saber como contestarle eso su cara se puso al rojo vivo pasando desapercibidas sus marcas en las mejillas mientras cerraba y abría la boca como un pez, nerviosos tomó un palo de madera y atizó nerviosamente el fuego.

-Que duermas bien… rubia florista. –Escuchó como se reía e ingresaba finalmente dentro. Se quedó mirando las ascuas que al atizar con la vara de separaron de la leña. – Algo no va bien conmigo… joder, menudo problema en el que me he metido.

El resto del camino, los tres días siguientes fueron iguales, salvo por una fácil y rápida pelea a las afueras de la aldea, entre las fronteras que dividían Suna y Konoha lucharon un poco con unos bandidos que sin problemas pudieron vencer.

Salvo por un par de rasguños sin importancia que fueron rápidamente curados por Ino, llegaron a la muralla de roca que protegía la aldea.

Dos guardias acompañados de Temari estaban esperando por ellos.

-Yo era hora de que llegarais, pensé que os llevaría la vida llegar. –Miró a todos con sorna hasta que su verde mirada se posó el Shikamaru. –Hola llorón, ¿Al fin te has dignado a visitarme? Que honor.

-Mujer problemática, ¿dejaras de llamarme así algún día?

-Sabes perfectamente que no, no gastes saliva tan tontamente preguntando lo que ya sabes.

-No tendría que haber venido.

-Oh vamos Shikamaru, admite que me has echado de menos. –Se acercó a su oreja para que solo él lo escuchara. –Porque yo si te he extrañado a ti. –Se irguió con una expresión de pura satisfacción al verlo colorado hasta las orejas y dio media vuelta. –Seguidme, el Kazekage os espera.

Para Kiba y Akamaru todo les parecía extraño, era la primera vez que estaban en Sunagakure y todo era nuevo para ellos, apenas había vegetación, salvando el par de árboles que necesitaban poco agua el resto eran cactus y arbustos secos, no había el verde que tan acostumbrado estaba de ver.

Incluso las casas eran realmente curiosas, redondas como una pelota. Suponía que era por las tormentas de arena, para no erosionar más de la cuenta las viviendas.

Lo bueno era que al no haber flores ni polen ya no necesitaba llevar la mascarilla y las gafas, en cuanto pisaron por la mañana la árida arena del desierto se deshizo de ambas cosas.

Miró a la gente con la que se cruzaban, los miraban curiosos al ser tan contrarios en aspecto, por lo que veia, dejando a un lado a Temari siendo rubia y al propio Kazekage pelirrojo, todos tenian el pelo de color castaño y la gran mayoria por no decir todos con piel bronceada.

De eso que al ver el color rubio tan claro de Ino y el color medianoche le Hinata y sus pálidas pieles junto a sus suaves y en el caso de la Hyuuga, inexistente color de ojos fueran de suma atención.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la enorme y céntrica torre del Kazekage. Anduvieron un par de pasillos cuando guardaron la carreta en un almacén para ir libres de peso al despacho.

La Sabaku tocó nítidamente la puerta.

-Gaara, son los de la hoja.

-Que pasen. –La voz como la última vez que le escuchó era monótona y grave.

Cuando entraron al despacho un fuerte olor a tinta y papel inundaron las sensibles fosas nasales de Inuzaka y un aun leve olor a sangre de la tinaja de arena que reposaba junto al escritorio.

Sabía de sobra que ese chico desquiciado y sádico que vio en el pasado ya no existía, en su lugar estaba uno de los mejores líderes que en la humanidad había.

Miro como el pelirrojo los miraba a todos para saber quienes ayudarían y para reconocerlos, sintió sus ojos en su persona por unos segundos pasando al siguiente a su lado.

Cuando eso pasó el olor que desprecia el Kazekage, algo así como sándalo se volvió más dulce. Miró quien estaba junto a él y se encontró a su compañera de equipo sonriendo tímidamente con las mejillas encendidas.

El olor de ella también se dulcificó, clara señal de que estaba contenta, los dos estaban contentos de verse.

Si no fuera por su olor no habría notado que Gaara estuviera feliz con su llegada.

-_¿Es que está todo el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo para enamorarse? Incluso Shikamaru a pesar de esa cara de aburrimiento total tiene el aroma de su piel empalagoso por la hermana de Gaara._

-Bienvenido a Suna, espero que el viaje haya sido sin problemas.

-Ninguno grave por que preocuparse.

-Bien, como os habrá explicado Naruto, estamos algo necesitados de ayuda, la guerra nos dejó desperfectos arquitectónicos en la aldea que precisan ser encontrados. Miro a la peliazul. –Supongo que Naruto te ha encomendado a ti por el ojo blanco.

-S…si, es correcto.

-Entonces dejándola a ella de lado, los demás estaréis por el tema de cultivo. –Todos asintieron. – Los invernaderos ya has sido construidos para plantar las semillas de las flores, mi hermana os llevará mañana, hoy podéis descansar por el largo viaje.

-Os mostraré el camino hacia vuestras habitaciones.

Todos siguieron a Temari dispuestos a descansar y a darse más de uno una refrescante ducha.

Él el primero, de eso estaba más que seguro.

-¡Hey Hinata! ¿No vienes? –Se viró al ver que no salía con los demás.

-Yo la llevaré, tengo un asunto pendiente con ella.

El aire pasó de dulzón por ambas partes a ir aumentando gradualmente con intensidad a picante por parte masculina.

Sabiendo el porqué del aroma picante se puso rojo en segundos.

-Oh… cla…claro, nos vemos luego.

Salio con suma rapidez del despacho, podía adivinar por el olor corporal de la gente su estado de ánimo, y por nada del mundo sabiendo el olor del pelirrojo en ese momento quería estar cerca de esa oficina.

-.-.-.-.-

No era fácil acostumbrarse a semejante calor, tendría que haberle hecho caso a su amiga y haber traído un par de mudas de ropa más frescas, ahora se encontraba tras dos semanas de abrasador calor paseando por las tiendas en busca de ropa para pasar bien lo que le quedaba de estancia con el clima.

Ojeó un par de tiendas viendo sus productos pero sin comprar nada, lo suyo no era precisamente la moda.

Salió nuevamente a la calle suspirando con cansancio.

Que bien le vendría ahora una presencia femenina que lo ayudara a elegir lo correcto, por muy liberal y salvaje que fuera no quería decir que no le gustara ir coqueto.

Paseó aburrido por las calles sorprendentemente llenas de aldeanos junto a Akamaru que correteaba y olisqueaba todo aquello que aun no había olido desde que llegaron a la aldea.

Una serie de voces pasando de discretas llamaron su atención.

Al final de la calle un grupo de hombres rodeaban a una mujer cuyo pelo reconocía a la perfección, esa larguísima cola de caballo rubia era inconfundible.

-Ino, como siempre llamando la atención… -Miró al grupo un momento, fijándose en la forzada sonrisa que ella portaba y en su rígida postura. –Por una vez no es ella quien arma barullo.

Se acercó dispuesto a ver que les ocurría porque no era muy normal ver a Yamanaka tan cohibida al estar rodeada de hombres que parecían besar el suelo que pisaba, por lo general la ultima vez que la vio hace unos meses no parecía importarle verse rodeada de hombres.

Ver como babeaban por ella y como más de uno se atrevía a tocarla en el brazo o acercarse de más a ella lo enervaban. Sentía la furia recorrer sus venas, ganas de ponerles a todos esos la cara del revés de una hostia.

Se acercó al grupo sin darse cuenta con prisa seguido de Akamaru que le ladraba pidiendo el porqué de la repentina prisa. No se enteraba de nada, los oídos le pitaban.

¿Quiénes se creían ellos que eran para acosarla así? ¿Es que acaso no veían que la incomodaban? Además, ¿Cómo osaban a acercarse siquiera a ella?

-¿Se puede saber que le hacéis? Dejadla en paz.

-¿Y tu quien eres para demandar eso?

La realidad le golpeó de nuevo, una vez más como sucedió hace nada volvía a perder la cabeza precisamente al pensar en ella.

-Yo soy… yo… -No sabia que responder.

-Pues él es mi novio. –Ino pudo relajar su cuerpo al verlo llegar y no dudó en abrazarse a su brazo para dar mejor credibilidad a sus palabras. – Os lo he dicho pero no me creíais. –Les sacó infantilmente la lengua. -¿Nos vamos cariño? He visto un buen restaurante en el que podemos almorzar.

Mudo del asombro se dejó guiar por ella, alejándose del grupo de chicos que los miraban abatidos algunos y sorprendidos otros.

Ino se permitió respirar tranquila cuando doblaron la esquina y ya no sentía los ojos pegados a ella.

-Menos mal que has aparecido, no me dejaban en paz desde que salí del hospedaje. Si no llegas a aparecer no se que habría hecho.

-En Konoha no parecía molestarte que los chicos te coqueteen. –Se le notaba algo de pelusilla en la voz.

-Como tú has dicho, parecía, eso era antes de darme cuenta de lo maravilloso que es él.

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él?

-Un chico.

-Oh vaya chica lista, ¿no me digas?

-Que sarcástico, con esa actitud nunca te echaras novia, todo problemático, siempre me sonrojo y desmayo y ex psicópata te han ganado.

Bueno, eso era cierto, las personas que pensó que por sus personalidades nunca serian los primeros en buscar pareja resultaron ser los primeros en hacerlo, y él autonombrándose como hombre sin problemas para ligar no había dado ni su primer beso aun.

-_Que vergüenza, con veinte años y aun no he besado a una chica, incluso el idiota de Naruto me ganó aunque él recibiera por error su primer beso de Sasuke en la academia._

-¿En que piensas? –La voz de Ino le sacó de sus pensamientos. –Esta muy abstraído.

-No, nada, no pasa nada, solo pensaba.

-Se que tengo la fama de chismosa en la aldea, pero si tienes cualquier problema puedes confiar plenamente en mí, no abriré la boca e intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda.

¿Y que le iba a decir? ¿Qué no había dado aun su primer beso? Eso seria vergonzoso, no se atrevería a mirarla a la cara si se lo confesaba, no era algo que a un hombre le gustara que se supiera.

Por no mencionar el hecho de que comenzaba a sentir cosas que temía que le llevaran a temas intrincados que no sabia como manejar como lo era el romance.

Era un paria, para que engañarse, tendría más oportunidades de ligar Lee en tanga de cuero rojo que él mismo de gala.

-Es solo que… -Necesitaba cambiar de tema pronto. – necesito ropa que me ayude a manejar bien el calor de Suna y no soy bueno con la ropa.

-Ropa. – Su voz no sonó como estaba acostumbrado a oírla, jovial y alegre, era más bien débil y ¿decepcionada? ¿De que? – Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-¿Enserio?

-Por supuesto. –Sus ojos brillaron de repente extrañamente y formó una picara mueca. – pero solo con la condición de que me invites a comer.

¿Invitarla? ¿Seria eso considerado una cita? Otra vez lo pillaba con la guardia baja, si no aceptaba debería de comprarse solo la ropa y a saber que se compraría, por no mencionar que al verla sola los hombres de antes e incluso más volverían a rodearla.

Y eso era algo que no deseaba que pasara, ni ahora ni nunca.

Podría sobrevivir estando toda una tarde junto a ella, o al menos eso esperaba por su propio bien.

-Bien tú ganas.

-Genial, Temari nos enseñó un modesto local donde cocinan de maravilla.

Caminando sintió su brazo ser rodeado más fuertemente por ella y al mirar descubrió que sus pechos estaban acunando su brazo en una suave cuna.

El rojo no tardó en invadir su rostro.

-Ya puedes soltarme, los chicos de antes hace rato que ya no están.

-Pues no, no quiero soltarte… cariño, ¿eres mi novio recuerdas? En Suna eres mío y para dar el pego no pienso dejarte huir NUNCA.

En menudo problema se había metido al final sin quererlo, iba a ser un mes restante de lo que quedaba de misión muy largo.

-.-.-.-.-

La misión iba bien, los edificios gracias a las notificaciones de Hinata al revisar las estructuras con el ojo blanco avanzaban más veloces de lo que se creían, lo que era sorpresa para la aldea era que su gobernante casi siempre estaba presente cuando ella hacia el trabajo.

Si ellos supieran el porque.

Por otro lado estaban los demás al cargo de las plantaciones, Ino plantó todas las semillas de flores que trajeron en el carro en los bastantes invernaderos que habían construido.

Cada uno hizo su parte, con la ayuda de Akamaru labraron por así decirlo la tierra para que las semillas que plantaron agarraran fuerte la tierra, cuando comenzaron a brotar siguiendo a raja tabla los consejos de Ino fue el momento para que Shino dejara sueltas las abejas para que polinizaran las flores y aumentaran las posibilidades de que florecieran más.

Si todo se cumplía correctamente Suna tendría más flores que usar para la medicina, lo que conllevaba a un mejor rendimiento.

Con ese avance en el trabajo, era la vida privada lo que también estaba cambiando, a Shikamaru si no era para revisar estaba siempre desaparecido, casualmente también faltaba la hermana del Kazekage cuando eso sucedía. A Shino más de una en la aldea le habían echado el ojo curiosas por el misterio que ocultaba tras su ropa y sus inseparables gafas. De Hinata ya estaba más que claro para él desde hace mucho, no hacia falta ser un lumbreras para saber que pasaba con ella y el pelirrojo.

Y por ultimo quedaba él, si mismo, como Ino había dicho en esa tarde de compras que por cierto bien le había venido porque ya no sudaba como un pollo asado, se había extendido el rumor de que eran pareja.

No sabía como fingir ser un chico con pareja porque nunca había tenido una, estaba muy verde en eso y era un grandísimo problema porque no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o en verdad parecía un imbécil.

Para colmo ahora estaban los nuevos acontecimientos, se quedaba habitualmente en la inopia cuando la vea cuidar las flores que tanto amaba, no podía evitar pensar que tenía una de las sonrisas más bonitas que había visto, su olor a flores, aunque le incrementara la alergia le agradaba.

No tenía problema para encontrarla por su perfume a flores que portaba su piel.

Y que quisiera verla reír, observarla camina o hablar y de vez en cuando soñar con ella solo lo hacían pensar en una cosa y era que sin comerlo ni beberlo había empezado con ese treatrillo de la relación a gustarle ella de verdad.

Que mala suerte, enamorarse de una chica que ya parecía estar enamorada de otra persona.

-Un chico sensible y amable con don de gentes y animales. – Farfullaba sarcástico andando de un sitio a otro en su habitación provisional. –Bah, ya me gustaría a mi decirle cuatro cosas a ese.

Akamaru viendo imposible comprender que le pasaba a su amo últimamente porque parecía tener un muro de diversas emociones rodeándole prefería ignorarlo echando a dormir un poco.

-¡Arg! –Se revolvió con brío el pelo asustando al can por el grito. -¿Qué le iba a decir de todos modos? Si no soy nada salvo su novio de pega. –Se dejó caer al fin sobre la cama enterrando el rostro en la almohada. – No tengo posibilidades, ninguna, ninguna….

Siguió repitiendo esa palabra como si fuera un mantra que solo conseguía deprimirlo más de lo que estaba.

-No he podido evitar ver que estas extraño últimamente.

Asaltado al escuchar una voz a su lado alzó la cabeza viendo a su compañero de cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Shino?

-Duermo aquí, venia a decirte que la hora de la cena esta a punto de concluir, si no vas te quedaras sin cenar.

-Da igual, no tengo hambre de todos modos. –Se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón.

-No voy a preguntar que te pasa, pero déjame decirte esto. – Se quitó la gran chaqueta colgándola de una silla para tomar la ropa de dormir e ingresar al baño a darse una ducha. - Quien no arriesga no gana, ni en la suerte, ni en la familia, amistad, trabajo… y amor.

-_Será el muy… ¡Lo sabe!_

Del baño no salió sonido alguno salvo el correr del agua, su compañero de equipo no pensaba decirle más.

Hastiado se levantó de la cama dispuesto a dar una vuelta para despejarse, Akamaru lo vio y quiso levantarse pero el castaño lo detuvo.

-No Akamaru, quédate, estas cansado, llevas todo el día trabajando y mereces descansar. Yo solo iré a dar un paseo no te preocupes.

Viendo como se recostaba de nuevo en el suelo salió al frío pasillo.

Estaban desérticos como el paisaje que se apreciaba por las redondas ventanas, intuía que estaban terminando de cenar y los que ya lo estaban descansando en sus hogares, refugiados de la drástica bajada de temperatura al ocultarse el sol.

Recorrió toda esa planta en busca de las escaleras que daban al piso inferior, como el anterior estaba sin un alma a la vista.

Si no mal recordaba ese era el piso donde se alojaban las chicas, y no estaba equivocado, escuchó una puerta abrir antes de siquiera doblar la esquina. Por el olor era su amiga de toda la vida.

-Hey Hina...- No terminó de hablar al ver que no estaba sola. –_Que incomodo es esto._

No se esperaba encontrase a su amiga escasamente vestida con una camiseta de hombre tres o cuatro tallas más grande que ella ocupada abrazando y siendo besada con bastantes ganas por el dueño de dicha prenda.

Se quedó escondido en la esquina sin emitir sonido alguno esperando que terminaran cuanto antes de devorarse el uno al otro notando en el aire el picante aroma del deseo que ellos dos expulsaban.

-N…no tardes.

-No lo haré, solo iré a por nuestra comida.

-¿Pasaras la noche conmigo?

-Si.

-Te espero entonces. –Lo besó con timidez sintiendo como él le arrumaba la mejilla. – Hasta dentro de un rato.

Cerró la puerta despacio tras ella dejando al pelirrojo en el pasillo, parado sin moverse frente a la puerta como intentando escuchar algo dentro de la habitación.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir el camino pero nuevamente se quedó parado dándole la espalda.

-Puedes salir de ahí.

Salió de la esquina rascándose avergonzado la nuca y mirando el suelo de madera.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir ni invadir vuestra privacidad.

-No lo has hecho, solo nos has visto dándonos un beso.

-_Menudo beso, poco más y se comen el uno al otro._

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente sin expresión facial en el rostro llegando a incomodarle un poco. Le intimidaba sentir sus aguamarinas ojos clavados en los suyos sin apenas parpadear.

¿Cómo podía Hinata soportar estar con alguien que bien podría estar feliz, enfadado triste o cualquier expresión y no expresarlo?

-Esto… ¿no ibas a la cocina?

En completo silencio volvió a mirar al frente y comenzar a caminar.

-¿Tu no vienes Inuzuka?

Odiaba que lo llamaran por su apellido, se tenia que acostumbrar a ellos para cuando heredara el poder del clan pero que se lo dijeran ahora le hacia sentirse viejo, pero no podía quejarse delante del Kazekage no vaya a ser que se lo tome como ofensa.

-En verdad quería ir a dar un paseo antes de irme a dormir.

-Ya veo. –Caminaron en silencio por el basto y oscuro pasillo. – Lamento las situaciones incomodas que has padecido conmigo.

-¿Eh? –_Genial Kiba, que pregunta más inteligente le haces._

_ -_Se que poses un olfato mejor a la media, lo sé porque al portar en el pasado a Shukaku también podía percibir intensificados los olores. He podido ver en tu lenguaje corporal que te sientes incomodo cuando percibes mi olor entorno a Hinata.

-Ah eso… bueno no voy a negarlo, es difícil para mi pensar que a alguien a quien considero mi hermana este en una relación... eh…

-¿Sexualmente activa? –Lo vio por el rabillo del ojo asentir con las mejillas totalmente encendidas. – No le hago nada que ella no quiera hacer.

Eso en cierta parte le tranquilizaba, pero no ayudaba mucho porque ahora pensaba ¿Qué cosas le habría hecho ya? Gaara para gente normal olería a más bien nada, tal vez jabón o a tinta si pasa el día en la oficina, pero Kiba podía asegurar que no eran esos los más acertados.

Al tenerlo al lado podía percibir el cada poro de su piel la fragancia de la peliazul.

Marcarse con el olor de tu pareja, eso era precisamente lo que suelen hacer los animales, y el Kazekage tras haber tenido dieciséis años a una bestia algo de instinto posesivo habrá aprendido.

Sintió cierta envidia al verle marcar su territorio así, verse poseedor de de esa persona especial y viceversa, no evitó imaginarse el cuerpo recubierto con el aroma a flores de Ino.

Verse verdaderamente de ella.

Suspiró pesadamente por lo bajo nuevamente triste por la realidad.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Le asintió calmadamente. -¿Cómo se enamora a una chica?

Notó de nuevo la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo sobre él, incluso se detuvo a mirarlo y se atrevió a alzarle incrédulo una inexistente ceja.

Ahora caía en la cuenta de porque le miraba de tal manera, ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando a Gaara como ligar? ¿Tan desesperado estaba que le preguntaba a alguien que no hace nada era un antisocial? Le daban ganas de estampar la cabeza contra la pared.

Con una extraña mueca parecida a una mirada comprensiva empezó a andar de nuevo.

-No se mucho de eso, como ya bien sabes el sentimiento amor siempre me ha sido desconocido y difícil, al desconocer el ámbito de flirteo más bien dejé que mi instinto me guiara.

-¿Y no temiste equivocarte?

-Si que lo tuve, pero si hacia caso al miedo y me quedaba en el silencio otro podría haber ocupado mi puesto y seria aun peor la importancia.

-¿Qué te dijo el instinto? –Preguntó traspasando ambos el umbral de la puerta de la cocina en la que ya no había nadie y estaba en penumbras.

-Que dejara todo claro, no llegaría a ningún lado dando rodeos y que siempre hablara con la honestidad en cada palabra. Mentir nunca es bueno pues solo te llevará a otra más grande y al final terminaría saliendo a la superficie.

-¿Me estas diciendo que sea sincero con mis intenciones?

-Correcto. –Sacó de la nevera los restos aun templados de la comida que se había preparado esa noche llenando dos platos. – Ya lo habrás oído pero los de ser uno mismo es cierto, no intentes ser una persona diferente a lo que eres, la estarías engañando de vil manera.

-¿Se necesita algo romántico?

-Si te refieres a detalles como regalos no lo sé, yo no le di nada, simplemente le dije lo que sentía la cara.

-_Ya, pero no todos tenemos la sangre fría que tienes tu para ser tan directo sin ponerte histérico. –_Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. –Pero ella me dijo que ya estaba enamorada de un chico.

-¿Y? – Le dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo y dejarle los ojos más negros dejando de lado las ojeras, eso pregunta tan falta de interés, como si estuviera hablando con un idiota le molestaba. –Si por eso yo me hubiera frenado, Hinata estaría con otro hombre ahora mismo, si piensas que yo no siento celos y miedo cuando la veo hablando con otro hombre te equivocas. Somos hombres, como tales tenemos inseguridades ante la posible amenaza de perder algo de lo que dependemos. Deja de ser un cobarde Inuzuka o perderás algo que ni siquiera nunca has tenido.

Tomo la bandeja con los platos y los cubiertos pasándole de largo como si no estuviera.

No se podía creer que el mismísimo Gaara le hubiera dado un discurso sobre comportarse como un hombre, pero demonios tenia razón, ese maldito antisocial le había dicho la verdad como nadie.

Ya iba siendo hora que el salvaje hombre y sin miedo que tenia salida a la luz.

-¿Dónde esta…?

-En los invernaderos, revisando las plantaciones.

-¿Es que todo el mundo lo sabe?

-Hinata me lo ha dicho, actúas extraño cerca de Yamanaka y le preocupas porque no dejas que nadie te ayude.

-Puedes decirle que deje de preocuparse.

Una vez más le volvió a asentir señalando con una mano la puerta.

-Ti tomas el camino de los callejones de la derecha llegaras antes.

-Gracias, por todo. –Nunca habría esperado que Gaara fuera en verdad tan bueno dando consejos y la primera vez quitando el día del discurso antes de la guerra escucharlo hablar tanto

-No tiene importancia. –Se alejó por el pasillo dejándolo en la puerta –Por cierto, sobre lo que te he dicho de mi vida privada, no se lo digas a nadie –Se giró levemente en la obscuridad del pasillo. – o te mataré.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escucharlo y vio como una fina ondulación de arena le rozó el cuello en advertencia.

No pensaba decir nada, pero viendo la seria amenaza se llevaría esa conversación a la tumba.

-.-.-.-.-

Como el pelirrojo le había dicho, llegó pronto a las instalaciones de plantación de la aldea, todo el mundo estaba en sus casas excepto los ninjas que vigilaban la cuidad por la noche en caso de alguna guerrilla.

Al llegar a los bien construidos invernáculos pudo ver como uno de ellos estaba levemente iluminado.

Señal inequívoca de que ella estaba allí.

Respirando hondo entró dentro viendo como la chica que buscaba le daba la espalda regando las flores mientras tarareaba.

Carraspeó para hacerse notar asustando en el proceso a Ino que se le cayó de las manos la regadera.

-¿Kiba? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba dando un paseo y vi luz aquí por lo que he entrado. –La mitad era cierta la otra no. -¿Qué haces tu tan tarde en los invernaderos?

-Les he dicho a los encargados de regar que lo hagan en los amaneceres o de noche porque la temperatura es más fresca y los brotes y flores no se deterioran tanto, pero algunos no hacen caso, por eso cada dos noches vengo a regarlas personalmente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Si no es molestia.

-No para nada. –Todo el valor que había reunida hablando con Gaara se había ido al garete al verla en su ambiente, tierna y tranquila regando las flores.

-Te has perdido la cena, tu, Hinata y Gaara.

-Esos dos estaban ocupados en otra cosa. –La escuchó reír divertida. -¿De que te ríes?

-De lo desafortunado que eres al haberlos pillado infraganti.

-¡Oye que no los he pillado en pleno acto!

-Pero los has descubierto, a ti casi hermanita con nada menos que con el Kazekage. No te inquietes, él es bueno y ha cambiado.

-No creo que fuera el Kage si no fuera un buen hombre.

-Cierto.

Se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio escuchando las pequeñas gotas chocar con las hojas de las plantas.

La anaranjada luz de los farolillos iluminaba suavemente la instalación.

Miró disimuladamente tras él viendo el perfil de Ino con el rostro sereno y risueño, el color melocotón de su piel esta sutilmente teñido por el farolillo que colgaba sobre su cabeza.

Era radiante incluso de noche.

-¿Estas mejor?

-¿De que? –Se sorprendió al escucharla hablar de repente.

-Últimamente me esquivas, como si te diera miedo, ¿he hecho algo que te haya molestado?

-No, no, nada… es solo que no sabia… no se que hacer.

Giró su cuerpo hacia el cortando el riego del agua.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡Si!, ¡No! No lo sé.

Preocupada por verle temblando y apretando el mango de la regadera con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos se acercó a él.

Cuando estuvo a su lado le hizo mirarla tanto de cuerpo como de rostro, no podía siquiera mirarle al rostro y eso la inquietó.

-Mírame. –Seguí negándose a alzar la mirada. –Kiba por favor. –pero seguía igual, con la vista fija en la fina tarima de madera que separaba las hileras de flores. -¡Kiba Inuzuka te he dicho que me mires!

Ante el aumento de decibelios en su voz clavó sus afiladas iris en ella.

Le sostuvo la murada altiva, sin mostrar ningún indicio de querer mostrar debilidad.

-No se que te pasará por la cabeza pero si crees que puedes engañarse te equivocas, no confíes en mi, ignórame todo lo que quieras pero no me mientas.

Siguió soltándole una retahíla de cosas sobre ser sincero con la gente que se preocupe de él, pero en verdad apenas escuchaba nada.

Lo único que en ese momento retumbaba en sus oídos era el frenético sonido de su maltratado corazón, el constante y rapito latido que sentía incluso en su sien al verla tan cerca de su cara.

Sus ojos pasaron de mirarla fijamente a sus ojos para pasar a su boca, labios rosas y levemente humedecidos que le imploraban probarlos.

Tragó fuertemente saliva.

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?! Más te vale porque si no pienso…- Una suave presión sobre sus labios le impidió concluir su amenaza. Cuando salió de su estupor su mente no pudo más que gritarle que Kiba le estaba besando. Casi tan rápido como sucedió se separó de ella huyendo a la otra punta del invernadero. - ¿Ki…Kiba?

-¡No te acerques! ¡Lo he estropeado todo! –Se llevó las manos a su despeinado pelo castaño apresándolo con fuerza. –Soy un estúpido.

-¿Qué has estropeado Kiba?- Le ardían las mejillas.

-Ya que más da que lo sepas, todo se acabó, no he venido aquí de casualidad como te he dicho antes sino porque te estaba buscando. –Se agachó de cuclillas tocando el pétalo de una flor. –Solo venia a decirte que… -Suspiró. – me gustas.

Se quedó sin aliento y con los ojos abierto con incredulidad.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, desde que salimos de la aldea, cuando me llamaste atractivo terrorista comencé a sentirme raro a tu alrededor.

Se sentó a su lado y no pareció darse cuanta de ello.

-No me puedo creer que seas más menso que Naruto en el tema de corazón. –El Inuzuka al fin la miró pero con mala cara al compararlo con su nuevo Hokage. –No pongas esa cara, te he dado muchas pistas y no lo adivinabas. Se que nos escuchaste hablar a Hinata y a mi, así que ¿te acuerdas de lo que busco en un hombre?

-Como no saberlo, si lo dijiste gritando.

-Dímelo lo que dije.

Suspiró cansinamente olvidando que se le había declarado y parecía no estar incomodo por ello.

-Un chico castaño de piel bronceada, ojos oscuros, fuerte, amable y cariñoso, con don de gentes y que se le den bien los animales.

-Pues piensa Kiba, ¿de que color es tu pelo?

-Castaño.

-¿Y tu piel?

-Bronceada.

-Tus ojos.

-Son oscuros. –Empezaba a tener un poco de esperanza al ver las semejanzas.

-Eres fuerte pero aun así atento, se te dan bien los animales porque provienes de un clan que convive conillos y eres muy alegre y sociable, por no decir tonto que eso de mi novio lo decía totalmente enserio.

Se puso de pie en menos de un segundo con los ojos completamente como platos, infantilmente le señaló temblorosamente con el dedo.

-¿Y…yo te gusto?

-Si Kiba, cría que nunca te darías cuanta, pensé que o de verdad no te interesaba cuando coqueteaba contigo o que eras tan memo como Naruto en el amor.

-Lo reconozco, no soy un lumbreras en esto, es la primera vez que me hecho novia, ¿Por qué somos pareja no?

Ella sonrió ampliamente rodeándolo con sus finos brazos dejando su cabeza reposando en su hombro, la observó cerrar los ojos en total relajación, durativo, la imitó pasando sus brazos sobre sus hombros y enterrando la cabeza en la delicada curva de su cuello aspirando su aroma.

-Siempre me ha gustado como hueles aun que después me pique la nariz.

Aprisionada por el alzó el rostro encontrando a escasos centímetros el de Kina junto a ella al estar inclinado. Sin pudor juntó sus labios en un beso más intenso que el que él le dio.

Cuando se separó pudo apreciar con regocijo que él no sabia que hacer con un sonrojo más grande que él, un mal habito pegado de la Hyuuga seguramente.

-Tendré que cambiarte de terrorista a masoquista.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque solo a un masoquista con alergia al polen se le ocurriría enamorarse de una chica cuya familia posee una floristería.

-Bueno, el amor te hace hacer locuras.

Se rieron alegremente sin querer soltarse del otro, al final la misión fue la mejor que había hecho hasta ahora, tendría que darle las gracias al bobo de su Hokage por elegirlo para la misión y la larga charla con el Kazekage para abrirle los ojos.

Pero eso le daba igual en ese momento.

Ahora mismo era un feliz, alérgico y atractivo masoquista.

**FIN.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**De nuevo estoy aquí con este One-shot se lo dedico a mi Nii-chan AishaUchiha por su cumpleaños que es precisamente hoy (lo acabé a tiempo ¡Si!)**

**Es el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja así que los fans de ella por favor no me matéis, yo la veo bien pero vosotros tenéis la palabra.**

**Bueno como siempre me gustaría que por un pequeño review me dijerais los fallos que veáis al leer o vuestra opinión por pequeña que sea.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
